


k-i-s-s-i-n-g

by 332Roses



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Swearing, coming to terms with sexuality/ feelings for each other, cute shit, uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/332Roses/pseuds/332Roses
Summary: dan and phil are friends that always meet up in a tree, martyn thinks its only appropriate that they finally kiss.





	k-i-s-s-i-n-g

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is inspired by a piece of amazing art by @yasaeh on tumblr and basically revolves around that childhood song about kissing in the tree, i'm sure you've heard it. also, I don't hate martyn, it's just v easy to paint a sibling as the teasing one bc lets be real, anyone who has a sibling knows the shit that goes down.

_dan and philll sitting in a tree,_

_k-i-s-s-i-n-g,_

_first comes love,_

_then comes marriage,_

_then comes the baby in the baby carriage!_

 

\-----

 

ever since they were little kids, dan and phil had been meeting by the tree in dans backyard, it was just their _thing_ , always had been.

 

they were too old for playdates and pretend now, highschool was sucking the life right out of both of them,  but they still met by the tree almost everyday. from both their rooms they could see the tree, see if the other was out there waiting, it was incredibly convenient.

 

phil was sitting in his room, talking to martyn, his brother, about his chemistry homework, when he noticed dan standing by the tree, tapping away on his phone.

 

“I should go.”

 

at first martyn was perplexed, he was right in the middle of explaining the concept of avogadro's number, as phil had asked for help. why did he suddenly need to go as soon as he was actually giving him the resources to finish his assignment? but then he turned around and spotted the boy with the curly brown hair and the gray sweater leaned against the oak tree.

 

“you’re so whipped for him.”

 

phil blushed immedietly, his pale cheeks turning a rosy shade of slightly redder pale.

 

“I am not! shut up martyn, you don’t know anything.” phil said in a voice that was nearing yelling, grabbing his pillow, ready to attack his brother at any moment.

 

“dan and phillll sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s” martyn’s taunts were cut off by a green pillow straight to his face. “i-n-g” was muffled sounding yet still audible through the fluffy death sentence.

 

“I’m not even gay!” phil hollered as he pushed the pillow with more force against his brother (and sworn enemies) face. martyn pushed him away easily, curse him and his superior strength.

 

“yeah, and the sky isn’t blue.” a quick glance outside proved martyn’s point. there had never been a moment phil wanted to stab his brother more than this one.

 

phil hated that he was right, he liked dan so so so much, to the point where it almost hurt to spend time with him because he just wanted to place a kiss on his adorable nose so badly.

 

he wasn’t sure if he was gay or not, phil didn’t know if he was bi or gay or pan or what but if wanting to kiss dans nose meant he wasn’t straight, so be it. he just didn’t particularly want his older brother speculating, or even risk exposing him to dan. that was a can of worms phil just wasn’t ready to open quite yet, maybe not ever.

 

“shut up, martyn. I’m leaving now.” phil said as he headed towards the door, throwing down the failed murder device in the process.

 

martyn followed him out of the room and kept humming the tune to the k-i-s-s-i-n-g song. had phil been stronger than his brother he would’ve tackled him by now.

 

after making it down the stairs and still hearing the annoying song being hummed behind him, phil turned around and made martyn stop in his track.

 

“If you don’t stop I’ll tell mum you brought over cornelia last weekend and then you’ll have to listen to the sex talk _and_ you’ll be grounded.” phil was pulling the typical younger sibling shit with his threats, but that really did sound like hell.

 

“how did you know about that, you cheeky shit!” martyn said as he thwarted phil upside the head with a gentle (yet forceful) smack.

 

“me and dan saw her drive up.” now martyn was the one going beet red all over, stopped in his tracks and phil turned around to continue walking. enemy defeated.

 

phil still had a smug grin as he exited the house through the door in the kitchen, leaving martyn (thankfully) behind.

 

he made his way over to the fence that separated dan and phils houses. when they were younger, that fence had seemed like the great wall of china, far too tall for either of them to pass, but now they were both nearing 6ft and the little wooden fence was the least of their worries. he stepped on to the boulder placed beside the fence that he used for hoisting himself up, and hopped over.

 

phil was constantly saying they should put a gate in, but his mum argued that it would ruin the appeal of the house if they were ever to sell it and phil really couldn't do much about that. as much as he enjoyed the small bit of exercise he got, sometimes it was really just too much work to jump over a fence, especially when you're tired. his mum's counter argument was always ‘well you could go through their front door, like a normal person.’ but phil didn't want to go through the front door, that was too awkward, passing by dans family trying to get to the tree everyday.

 

phil was practically the third howell boy at this point, but he still felt weird about wandering through their house without dan by his side.

 

“hey, I was wondering if you were gonna show up.” dan said, a grin on his face as he pocketed his phone once again.

 

“yeah, I just had to get martyn off my back. he was being annoying.” phil replied, hopping down onto dans side of the fence.

 

“I saw you trying to smother him with a pillow, what was it this time?”

 

a small wave of panic overcame phil as he did not want to tell dan what martyn had been teasing him about. he could think of about a million thinks better to do with his time than tell dan he liked him, eating a scorpion, for example, sounded much more enjoyable than telling his crush/ best friend that he had feelings for him.

 

“I wasn't understanding the dumb _avocados_ number thing he was trying to explain.” it wasn't _technically_ a lie, he still didn't understand the math behind his chemistry assignment.

 

“oh, you mean avogadro's number? I can help you with that later if you want.”

 

they were in the same chemistry class, and the same english class, and the same lunch period, and almost every other class they had together. except dan took theater for elective and that sounded terrible to phil, no matter if dan was there or not, so he took beginning art.

 

“nah I’ll just force martyn to explain it again.”

 

phil really didn't want help from dan on _chemistry_ homework. everything about that screamed cheesy rom com and phil was not trying to be heartbroken today, thank you very much.

 

“you don't want my help?” dan sounded a bit hurt, his grin faltered a bit, resulting in a tight line smile.

 

“nothing personal, just don't want you to think I'm dumb s’all.” phil said with a shrug. that was part of the issue, phil hated feeling dumb in comparison to dan, especially since they were in all the same classes.

 

“I don't think you're dumb, I just think your talents lie in something other than science. like being a weatherman, perhaps.”

 

“I told you I wanted to be a weatherman like 6 years ago, why can you not let this go?” phil said playfully. it had been his dream, once upon a time, to become a weatherman on tv and dan found that to be just about the funniest thing on this earth.

 

dan didn't say anything in reply, his grin reappearing on his face as he looked up at the branch above them.

 

“ya wanna climb?” dan asked instead. they used to climb up in the big oak tree all the time, finding it to be a wonderful adventure, but as they got older phil got paranoid that the tree wouldn't hold their weight anymore, they weren't exactly little tykes these days, they'd both grown to be rather tall for their age.

 

despite phils fear of snapping the tree branches off and possibly breaking his arm, he nodded. some nostalgia would be much appreciated right about now, he could be reminded of how things used to be, when they were both little boys unaware of feelings like unrequited love or aching hearts. a much simpler time.

 

there was a devilish smile on dans face as he turned towards phil and shouted “last one up is a rotten egg!” and lunged forward to grab onto the lowest branch. they’d played the game often as kids.

 

springing into action phil grabbed onto dans shoe as it was connecting with the bottom branch, stalling him, so phil would at least have a fair shot. dan was laughing, trying to kick his hand away but phil wasn't budging.

 

once phil had gotten to the same branch dan was on he was forced to release his best friends foot in order for him to keep climbing.

 

both boys scrambled to the top, up to a branch that they'd always sat on when they were younger, it was long and thick and hopefully strong enough to still hold both of them.

 

it became apparent that there was no way phil could win when dan was preparing to make the final step onto the sacred branch.

 

“ha ha ha, got 'em!” dan hollared as he sat down, gripping the trunk of the tree for security. right behind him phil made his final step and they were both on the same branch, just like old times.

 

phil stepped past dan and took a seat next to him. they'd just always sat like that, no matter who arrived first, dan always sat next to the trunk and phil always sat beside him.

 

that’s why phil was so scared of telling dan how he felt, because they had a routine of how things _always_ were. they always met by the tree and dan always sat on the inside and phil always jumped the fence instead of going through the front door, and they were just always the same. and it was a good always, phil liked the routine they had going, he liked predictability and he liked having a constant in his life. he never had to think about where to sit, it was always beside dan. he liked having a meeting place, he liked how everything was and he didn't want to mess it up.

 

“you're like, really quiet today. I mean I know being the shy brooding nerd is your thing, but this is a whole new level.” phil had been staring off into space, so deep in thought that he didn't even realize he was being quiet, how could he be when his mind was so loud?

 

“I don't know what you're talking about.” was all phil could think up for a reply. he was going for inconspicuous and yet dan could tell something was up.

 

“alright.” it was clear dan didn’t believe him.

 

they sat in silence for a bit, the tension a bit awkward and uncomfortable, something totally unusual for the two of them. neither of them knew what to do.

 

“I can explain the chem worksheet, it’s really not that complex.” dan said after the quiet had become unbearable.

 

“no offense, but I can think of at least 100 things I’d rather talk about than the chemistry homework. it’s not even due until wednesday.”

 

“okay, well, let’s hear this list then.”

 

phil smiled, they were getting back to their usual selves.

 

“number one: the clouds. I think that clouds looking like animals is some kind of conspiracy, I don’t have proof, but it’s just too weird.”

 

that made dan smile, he somehow pulled his knees up so he was hugging them while still balancing on the branch. it was majestic, really.

 

“number two: dogs. I would love to talk about dogs for hours, corgis, beagles, dalmations, they’re all good boys.”

 

“you’re cute.” dan said and any semblance of them acting normal again went out the window as phil blushed so deeply he was certain you couldn’t tell the difference between his face and a tomato.

 

phil was trying to avoid looking at dan, trying to hide how red the compliment had actually made him, when he saw martyn, standing in phils bedroom window, watching him and dan. except he wasn’t just watching, he was connecting his hands in a way that could only be described as mimicking kissing. he was mocking them, right in front of dan as well. 

 

phil swore he could even see martyn making kissy faces at them, although he couldn't be sure, he wouldn't doubt that his brother would pull such a move. 

 

martyn was dead, that much was certain. even when phil was in a tree, he still managed to find a way to tease him. through hand signals.

 

his first thought was ‘I’m going to fucking kill martyn’ but after that momentary wave of rage subsided his second thought was ‘I can’t let dan see this’

 

too little too late.

 

“what’s martyn doing in your room?”

 

“being a fucking asshole.”

it didn’t take dan too long to realize what martyns hand movements were insinuating.

 

“oh.”

 

“he’s just fucking around, he doesn’t mean anything.” apparently when phil was upset, he tended to curse a lot more. usually only one ‘fuck’ would slip out a day but under these circumstances phil could think of about 10 million not so kind words he wanted to shout.

 

“why are you getting so worked up about this? it’s not like he’s doing anything that people at school haven’t already done, if anything, martyn is more mild.”

 

dan was having a hard time wrapping his brain around why phil was making such a big deal out of this.  

 

“well- that’s my brother! and he’s making you uncomfortable and he’s being rude.”

 

“the only one uncomfortable is you. everytime someone pulls shit like this you act like it’s the end of the world to be with me, it really fucking hurts.”

 

wait, what?

 

dan thought the idea of them together repulsed him? when it was the exact opposite? what was going on in this chili’s?

 

everything was so backwards. apparently phil was so good at hiding his emotions that dan thought he hated the idea of them together.

 

phil’s eyes were wide, like a deer caught in the headlight, unsure of what his next move should be. should he open the can of worms? just confess all his feelings right here, right now, in their tree, and possibly ruin their friendship? did he really want to throw 10 years of companionship down the drain just because he felt the urge to kiss dan’s nose?

 

“it hurts?” phil asked for clarification.

 

“yeah, when someone is constantly repulsed by the idea of you, it tends to hurt your feelings, phil.” now dan sounded spiteful.

 

“I’m not repulsed by you!” phils voice was raising, exasperated by the corner he was being pushed into, confess you like him or he assumes you hate him.

 

“well you act like it.”

 

“but- oh my god can you just take my word for it?”

 

“no.”

 

“fine,” it was all happening, now or never baby “you wanna know the truth? I like you so damn much that I overcompensate and act like I don’t so people don’t get suspicious.” phil was fully ready to jump out of the tree if the reaction so called for it.

 

dans face softened immediately, a blush overtaking his face as he pulled his knees closer to his body. “really?” he asked. phil could only nod in response, his heartbeat already far too fast to be considered healthy and the butterflies in his stomach feeling more like meerkats.

 

and then the unthinkable happened. dan leaned over (very skillfully, mind you, as they were both still sitting on a damn tree branch) and connected his lips with phils.

 

goddamn? phil hated being cliche but really this was like a dream that he was going to wake up from at any moment. but it was real because he could feel dan smiling against his mouth.

 

they parted after a little bit and phil could see that he wasn’t the only one with an intense blush going on, dans face was rosy and adorable as could be.

 

“wow.” phil said, unable to process any real words possibly ever again.

 

“yeah. hey phil?” dan asked.

 

“yeah?”

 

“I like you so damn much too.” dan said, laying his hand over top of phils and starring unabashedly at his lips.

 

\----

 

later that day, after some more words and a lot more kisses (phil finally got to place the kiss on dans nose that he’d been dying to do since forever) the boys ended up in phils house, cuddling up on the couch.

 

they were searching through movies to watch on netflix, just like they used to, except now feelings weren’t hidden and they could cuddle the shit out of each other, when martyn walked up behind the couch and spoke, scaring both of them and causing them to jump apart.

 

“dan and phillll sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g.” and dan just smiled, phil just blushed. one of these days he swore he was going to kill martyn, but for now phil was content just sitting down and letting him say what he wanted, he was too happy and high on life to try to suffocate his brother with a pillow at the moment.

 

martyn walked away and the 2 boys cuddled back into each other as they continued flicking through movie options. they still had a lot of hurdles in their path, coming out (or choosing not to), figuring out what exactly they were to each other (were they boyfriends now?), and surviving chemistry class, but all that didn’t matter right in this moment, because they were happy. and that’s all that really mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at ratandphilgames on tumblr and if you liked this fic I'd really appreciate you checking out my chaptered fic our lives don't collide! thanks for reading, please leave a comment saying whatever you'd like!


End file.
